In situations where an individual has obtained financing for an asset, such as a vehicle, financing institutions may be interested in tracking the location of the asset. Tracking the location of the asset may be beneficial in ensuring the borrower does not abscond with the asset, or otherwise fails to make payments. Thus, advancements in tracking financed assets may result in a lower payment default.